rishta hamara
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: guys on ur request wrote abhirika pls r and r


Set in satara me cid:

Pankaj ,purvi and abhijeet went to jewelry shop to investigate

Pankaj: purvi ye ring dekho na bohat achi hai

Purvi: pankaj ye to gents ki hai Ye dekho bohat acha hai

Pankaj : haan

Abhi is watching from behind

Abhi: kya dekh rahe ho

Pankaj : ring sir bhi ek lijiye na

Abhi: mai mai kya karunga

Pankaj: sir tarika jee ke liye and he stopped

Abhi saw the criminal and caught him next they were about to go abhi called purvi

Abhi: purvi tumne jo ring dekhi thi wo achi hai and he took out credit card and said

Mujhe vo chahiye vo lelo

Purvi and pankaj smiled

After the case

Tarika and purvi were talking

Tarika: yaar aaj to maza aa gaya bohat din bad hum mile na

Purvi: haan waise tum abhijeet sir bhi bohat din se nahi mili na

Tarika blushed

Purvi teasing her : ohho abhijeet sir ka naam lete he itna sharmana

Waise tumse ek baat kar Ni thi

Tarika: kya

purvi:sir ne tumhare liye ek gift liya hai

Taru: kaisa gift

Purvi: vo to tumhe sir he batayenge

Purvi' s phone rang and she left

Evening Abhi called tarika

Abhi: hello tarika jee

Taru: haan abhi

Abhi: kaha ho tum

Taru: mai beach me hu

Abhi: theek hai tarika jee mai abhi aata hu

He cut the call and reached there

Abhi: good evening tarika jee . kaise hai aap

Taru: good evening mai to bilkul theek hu aur tum kaise ho

Abhi in a flirty tone: aapne puchliya na agar theek nahi hu to mai theek ho jaunga

Taru: waise abhi tumhe mujhse kuch baat karni hai kya

Abhi: haan ..nai ..nai ..nai matlab haan

Taru: abhi purvi keh rahi thi ki tum ne mere liye gift liya hai

Abhi in sad tone : haan tarika jee wo to mai ghar me he bhool gaya

Taru disappointed: theek hai

Abhi: tarika mujhse ye sab kuch ab nahi ho sakta

Taru: kya

Abhi: aisa chup chupke milna ab mai nahi kar sakta

Tarika saw seriousness in his face :matlab

Abhi: mai ek ladki se pyaar karta hu

Tarika' s eyes were filled with tears she Turned other side and wiped her tears

Abhi was full aware of her condition

Abhi: tum dekhna nahi chahogi ki wo koun hai

Taru with angry : nahi

Abhi: tarika please wo yahi beach par hai

Taru: kaha

Abhi: chalo mai batata hu

He closed her eyes and took her some forward and opened her eyes

Taru opened her eyes with fear and looked around: yaha par to koi bhi nahi hai

Abhi: hai na he turned her

Tarika looked her self in water: ye to mai he hun

Abhi: haan wahi to

Maine kab kaha ki aap nahi hai

Tarika' s eyes were filled with tears

Abhi wiping her tears: tum ro kyu rahi ho

Taru: jao abhi muje tumse koi baat nahi karne

Abhi: arre tum Gussa kyu ho rahe ho maine to chota sa mazak kia tumhare saath

Taru turned away

Abhi: gussa thook dijiye na tarika jee

Taru smiles but shows that she is angry

Abhi saw this: khulke hasiye na tarika jee

This time tarika smiled by seeing him

Taru: tum mujh se wada karo ki tum mujh se aisa mazak nahi karogi

Abhi: theek hai

Taru hugged him .he was surprised but patted her back

He took ring from his pocket and slipped in her hand and said: love u tarika jee

He hugged her tightly

Taru: love u too abhi

Abhi chalte hai na yaha se

Abhi: theek hai

While going

Taru: waise abhi tum ne to mujh se kaha ki tum ne mera gift ghar me rakh diya

Abhi: wo to mazak kar raha tha

Taru : tum itna zyada mazak karoge to saza bhi bhugat ni pade gi

Abhi: aap kuch bhi saza digiye tarika jee Hum sehen kar lenge aapke liye

Taru: mujhe to bas ice cream khane ka man kar raha hai

Abhi: theek hai chaliye

After eating ice abhi dropped tarika at home

Abhi: good night tarika jee

Taru: good night abhi .  
Apna khayal rakh na

She turned to go but she went near him and kissed him on his cheek and ran away

Abhi smiled and saw way she went

After going home

At abhijeet home

Abhi to himself : yaar mera to abhi man kar raha hai ki mai tarika ko iss ghar me jaldi lao

He slept in tarika' s thoughts

At tarka' s home:

Taru: ye ring to bohat ache hai aur ring dene wale bhi achi hai

With abhi' s thoughts she also slept

The end

Guys shayed aapko boring lag raha hoga

Storygirl12121: maine bohat koshish ki lamba sa os likhne ki lekin ye bohat lamba nahi hai

Pls r and r 


End file.
